We go together
by Fighter23
Summary: Samchel season 4 rewrite. Even though my boyfriends back isn't finished yet this is a sequel to my boyfriends back and a prequel to a future Samchel season 3 rewrite I'm planning on writting in the future. Instead of being roomates with Kurt, Rachel is roomates with Mike and Santana. Cherry, Pezberry, and Puckleberry friendship


Rachel Berry was having the absolute worst week of her life. She was in New York. This has been the biggest dream of her life. Except everything was missing. Sam was still at Mckinely, Mike didn't get into Julliard, Noah was in California, and Santana was in Louisville. Meanwhile, at NYADA her roommate was a total whore, her dance teacher was bitch of the year, and she was all alone. I mean sure she had been alone many times in her life, especially with her dads always on business trips but this was the first time she actually felt alone. She was in the park when she was looking through the photos on her phone of her and Sam and Mike and Santana and Noah. Rachel suddenly got the urge to call her bestfriend.

"What's wrong? You sound sad." Mike's deep voice rang through the phone with concern.

"I lied. I'm not okay." She squeaked out starting to cry. "I miss you and I miss everything. My dance teacher is a monster, and I can't even go into my dorm room because my roommate is sleeping with the entire school."

"Maybe you should move out and find a new roommate." He suggested.

"Yeah." She laughed sarcastically.

"Turn around." He said. When she turned she saw him on the phone waving. She smiled largely. Rachel hung up the phone and ran to him. They both laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" She said as they grabbed each other's faces and hugged again.

"Why don't we go get lunch?' He suggested. She nodded with tears still in her eyes. They went into a deli where she got a salad with carrots, tomatoes, broccoli and pasta. Mike got a meatball sub.

"So Rachie, what happened?" He asked her referring to the nickname, he gave her as a little boy. Rachel and Mike had known each other for 16 years. Their parents had met when they first started daycare and they became friends. Sam actually gets jealous of Mike sometimes. Rachel has explained since her junior year that they had just been friends and that if they ever went out it would be weird.

"Things have just sucked." She said. He could sense she didn't really want to talk about it so he dropped it.

"So I have an idea. Let's stay in a hotel and tomorrow we could look at a loft. We have to look at something first." Mike said. They went to a cheap hotel where they shared a room. This wouldn't be the first time. When they were 12 years old their parents took them to California where the Berry's shared a room, the Chang's shared a room and Mike and Rachel shared a room. Except their parents were too cheap to get 2 beds so they had to share a bed. They didn't do anything. They played 20 questions, cards, and watched TV. They were too much like brother and sister to even kiss. Once they got into the hotel room she got out her laptop and went to Jacob Ben Isreal's blog. There was a video about glee club. Rachel clicked on it and put it in the middle of her and Mike. She didn't really care about the video itself. She just cared about Sam.

"Which one of you is the new Rachel?" Jacob asked them.

"Me!" They all said glaring at each other except for Artie, and Sam.

"Look-Look guys. Nobody can replace Rachel." Sam said defending his girlfriend. Tina scoffed.

"Oh please. Your just defending her because she's your girlfriend." Tina said diva like.

"At least I'm dating somebody Cohen-Chang!" He shot back, as Tina's cheeks turned bright pink. Rachel felt and looked uncomfortable but Mike couldn't help himself.

"Burn!" He said kind of loud.

"Didn't she breakup with you?" She said and gave him an evil smirk. He stopped laughing at his comment and frowned. "That's what I thought." She said as they proceeded to look at apartments on the internet and watch a Footloose marathon.

**Sorry it's short! I've had this idea in my head forever! Next chapter a Samchel phone call you will enjoy!**


End file.
